1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coaxial electrical high-frequency cable with spacing means arranged between the internal and external conductors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A coaxial high-frequency power cable is already known, in which a spacing is provided between the internal conductor and external conductor which is made of individual pieces consisting of ceramic. These individual pieces are arranged on the internal conductor staggered with respect to each other and individually screwed to the internal conductor (German Patent Application DE-OS 33 04 957). Although such a known cable is suitable for being largely operative under extreme conditions such as at the elevated ambient temperatures encountered during a fire, this design is very expensive in terms of production engineering. In addition, the fastening screws used to fasten the individual pieces to the internal conductor are frequently undesirable for electrical reasons.